Madme
Madme is the founding captain of the Black Rum and former prince of the RiddleMakers. Biography Madme first docked on the shores of Lima isle on the Viridian Ocean in April 2005. In the midst of jobbing with various crews, Mad found his first home within the Ghosts of the Seven Seas, however his tour was cut short and was offered a position with the Psychopaths of the Seas, where he quickly advanced through the ranks from a swabbie cabin person to a respected senior officer in charge of officer training. When the mighty SSS fell, Mad signed on with the King's Calling as senior officer and continued to train officers until he felt the push to expand his horizons and form his own crew. Mad formed the Black Rum under the motto, "pillaging daily, carousing always", where he worked hard to earn his crew respected fame and standing among the Viridian crews. Much to his crew and flag delight, he is the source of various on-board songs, some most memorable being the (in)famous "Skellie Fray song", "I wish I was a Bony Skellie", and "I'm too sexy for my sloop". On September 24, 2006, Mad and his lusty wench Zarine were married secretly by Cyndiepet, witnesses were Jeneva and Amesyoho. In early January 2007, Mad decided it was time to hang up the captain's hat and retire to be a simple pirate and loving husband to his wife Zarine. He focused on his studies on becoming a mad scientist while serving within his beloved Rum crew as senior officer. During the high tide of poker luck at the end of 2008, Mad was finally able to purchase his first parrot, Mentos. Mad's parrot was named in hommage to his oldest hearty Charlei and her mint addiction. In June 2009, the Academia Ocean Masters finally granted Mad his doctorate and enabled Mad to become a bona fide Mad Scientist. With a lil' more time on his hands, Mad resumed his captain duties of the Black Rum and can be often found exploring Cursed Isles. His townhouse on is a museum of trinket souvenirs of his cursed adventures. Mad had a secret passion for participating in pink chat (royal chat) and won several frooooot running flag contest which enabled him to be a for a day". After being a dedicated Riddler for many years, the RiddleMakers royal council offered him a royalty seat and Mad finally held the revered position for a year between 2010-2011. He remains a loyal Riddlemaker. Although isle governorship has never been a high priority on his list, Mad accepted the honour of governing in April 2011 until June 2011. He enjoyed maintaining this very wonderful isle and letting his beloved pet Charah to roam and greet people at the docks. ;Lil' known facts Madme's real name is Jehan Patrick Maddore. He's a half brother of Duchess Jeneva Eloise Bordeaux of the Booty Snatchers. The name Madme was given to Jehan from his mentor sheik El Sanjar. The main source of reagents for Mad's experiments comes from his expeditions to Cursed Isles. Mad is an avid collector of portraits with OMs. So far his collection includes: Hypnos Oceanus Galene Gaea Hera Aphrodite Pirate Career Summary Ghosts of the Seven Seas * Ranks : Cabin person Psychopaths of the Seas * Ranks : Cabin person, pirate, officer, senior officer * Flags : Lord of King's Calling * Ranks : Senior officer * Flags : Lord of the Knights of the Crown Black Rum * Ranks : founding and current captain * Flags : Lord of the El Cazador, lord of RiddleMakers, former prince of RiddleMakers, former governor of Beloved Vessels